With the development of mobile communication technology and with the continuous improvement of people's living standards, the usage of a variety of mobile communication terminals, such as cell phones, is becoming increasingly popular; cell phones have become indispensable communication tools to people's lives. With the gradual popularization of the usage of the cell phones, the screen unlocking method for the cell phones appears growing diversity: a key phone unlocks the screen through key combination; but the currently popular touch-screen phone carries out the touch-screen operation in accordance with a fixed track, and moves the unlocking element to the target area, and fills the empty area and so on. The touch-screen cell phones have integrated a number of sensors, such as pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, etc., these sensors can capture some actions of a user to feedback to the cell phone.
Thus it can be seen that, the present screen unlocking methods for the mobile phones are mostly based on determining a specific shape, a particular path, a particular position on the screen, or elements outside the screen, so as to implement the unlocking operation. These modes of unlocking screen appear more rigid, the user's operation and experience have also been limited, which cause inconvenience to the user.
With respect to the problem of causing inconvenience to the user due to an inflexible way of unlocking the screen, no effective solution has been provided yet.